


Happy Moments

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “Sappy,” she teased.“Ha, you started it Mrs. Happy Moments,” you teased back. You pulled her into a passionate sweet kiss, tangling your hands in her hair.





	Happy Moments

The sun was shining far too brightly, but you forgot about that as soon as you were cuddled into the arms of the Doctor. You buried your face in her neck and she stroked your back, humming a sweet tune that made your heart flutter.  
“Are you all right?” she asked.   
You smiled against her skin. “Why do you ask?”  
“Your heart started beating faster,” she said, pressing a kiss on your forehead. The two of you were on a planet with only grass. You had brought a blanket and a picnic basket and for once you weren’t going to do something dangerous, for once the two of you were just going to enjoy the weather and be happy.   
“Yeah, my heart does that when I’m around you,” you whispered. The wind played with her blonde locks and she sighed. You felt her body relax against yours.  
“Are you happy?” you asked.  
“I’m very happy,” she promised, “I don’t think I want to leave, which is a very strange thing. Normally I... normally...but now when I’m with you, I just want to be with you. It’s a happy moment. I like happy moments.”  
She was still adjusting to her regeneration. It had been a rough one, changing gender and things like that. But she was still the Doctor, your Doctor. You loved her.  
“I understand. When I was younger, I didn’t want anything to end. I wanted to stay in every happy moment. I said: ‘I wish I could capture this moment in a bottle and keep it forever.’. This moment is just like that.”   
“Sappy,” she teased.  
“Ha, you started it Mrs. Happy Moments,” you teased back. You pulled her into a passionate sweet kiss, tangling your hands in her hair.


End file.
